


Love For a Servant

by Vampgirl236



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Slash, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights, Scared Merlin, Sleepy Cuddles, they all love merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: This is going to be a collection of fics about Arthur, The knights and Merlin.All of the knights are diffrent, but there are two things they all have in common. Their loyalty too Arthur and their brotherly love of Merlin.





	1. Injuries Can Bring People Closer

_"Merlin!"_ Arthur yelled as he helplessly watched his servant get stabbed. 

     Snapping out of his momentary shock, the king grabbed his sword from the ground where it had been knocked out of his grip earlier in the battle.

He charged forward plunging his blade into the chest of the last bandit. Not waiting for the man to fall to the ground, Arthur dropped his weapon and ran to his servant's side. 

 

   "Merlin?" Arthur asked concerned as he pulled the small dagger from the younger's shoulder. Merlin whimpered from the pain and winced.

"I know it hurts. I'm sorry" The king sighed as he ripped off a strip of fabric from his own tunic to rap the wound tightly. Once he finished he sat back on his heels and breathed in relief. 

   Gently moving the hair off of Merlin's forehead Arthur asked "Are you alright?" 

Merlin thought for a moment, "Well I've been stabbed and the blade barley missed a major artery, so I've been better" Arthur laughed and helped Merlin to slowly stand.

    "We need to get you back to Camelot." The king stated, picking up their bags and kicking dirt into the still burning camp fire to put it out.

Arthur tied their bags on the back of his horse. They only had the one as Merlin's horse had been spooked, snapped the reins he had been tied up with and ran back in the direction of Camelot.

     Tightening the Gelding's girth and making sure the supplies where secure, the king calling Merlin over and helped him mount. His saddle was rather large so it could fit the both of them, if a little tight. Mounting behind his servant he grabbed his reins and started for Camelot.

 

   

* * *

 

           Gwaine was eating his dinner of bread and chicken when he heard a knock at his door. 

  "Come in!" he shouted with his mouth still full of bread. The door practically slammed open to reveal Leon.

       

         "The king and Merlin have returned. Merlin has been injured. He's asking for you."

That was all the persuading Gwaine needed to drop his food (literally) and run along side Leon, to Merlin's side. Once they had made it to Gaius's chambers nether bothered to knock before bursting in. 

    "Where is he?" Gwaine asked Gwen who was sitting in the main room talking with Lancelot and Elyan. 

"He's in his bed room." Gwen replied pointing to Merlin's bed room door. Leon sat next to Gwen while Gwaine speed walked to Merlin's door.

   This time he actually knocked softly waiting for a reply. He heard a call of "Come in" and he didn't need to be told twice. The knight opened to door to see Arthur sitting in a chair beside Merlin's bed and wiping the servant's forehead with a damp cloth while he slept peacefully.

   "What happened?" Gwaine asked walking slowly over to the bed and sitting beside his sleeping friend. 

 

"We where attacked by bandits and one stabbed Merlin. He's fine just a mild fever and Gwen had to give him a few stitches." The king replied without looking up from the sleeping face of his best friend.

     "Where's Gaius?" Gwaine inquired, running a hand threw Merlin's damp hair. 

"He's traveled to one of the bordering villages to treat a few familys that have fallen ill. He isn't due back in Camelot until tomorrow." Arthur said regretfully, this would have been easier with the old Physician around. 

   "Well I guess we'll just have to take care of him until the old fart returns." Gwaine stated, moving his legs up onto the small bed and pulling Merlin closer to him so that his friend's head was resting on the knight's chest. Being careful of his injured shoulder of course.

     Arthur chuckled quietly and moved so he was laying on the bed on Merlin's other side and rapped his arm around both of his loyal friends, brothers.

The bed as a little cramped but comfortable just the same. It wasn't to long before the knight and the king fell asleep, both holding Merlin close.

* * *

 

 

 Gaius walking into his chambers early the next morning to find Gwen, Sir Lancelot, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, and Sir Percival asleep on the floor. 

   Confused to say the least, the Physician quietly walked over to Merlin's room. Upon entering, he was greeted with a the sweet sight of King Arthur and Sir Gwaine asleep on Merlin's bed with the latter tucked in between the two of them.

    Giaus shook his head fondly and left the room. He would be asking questions, but the could wait until everyone woke.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I know i haven't worked on this fic in a while.. But i'm ready to start posting more regularly again! So i'm going to be taking requests. Any non-sexual age play, De-aging, cuddling/snuggling, sick, or just fluff fics are welcome!

I'll write Dan and Phil fics, supernatural fics, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark fics, Merlin fics, and Sherlock fics!

I only write platonic fan fiction so nothing sexual please!   
I am so excited to start on your prompts!! I'll let you know when your prompt is posted so you can go read it!  
I can't wait to hear what ya'll have in mind!

Thank you! - Vampgirl236


End file.
